Yuki's New Tattoo
by PianoPrincess
Summary: Just a random thought. I don't know what I was thinking, really
1. Chapter 1

**This just came to my mind. It's pretty random. I might be crazy.**

Yuki's New Tattoo

" I'm thinking about getting another tattoo." Everyone stared at Yuki like he was crazy. Tooko made a face,"Why would you want to get a tattoo, Yuki-chan?" she asked. Yuki started to answered but was interupted by Hotsuma. "Nevermind _why_ he wants to get a tattoo! What do you mean _another_ tattoo?" Yuki smiled guiltily. " Kanata-san and I got matching tattoos on my thirteenth birthday. I can't believe you haven't noticed it already. Look." Yuki rolled up his shirtsleeve and revealed an ornate dragon twisted around his arm.

Everyone stared at the huge tattoo. Tsukumo's eyebrows went up "Wow." he said. " Where do plan to get this new tattoo?" Shuusei asked, his tone skeptical. Yuki turned around and lifted his shirt. " Right there." he said, pointing to his lower back, just above his waistline. " You want to get a tramp stamp? What would it say?" Tooko asked, still sounding suprised. Yuki sat back down and considered it. " Well I was thinking of getting God's Light underlined with flowers." Hotsuma laughed, shaking his head. " Your still such a girl sometimes, Yuki." Tooko glared at Hotsuma. " Oh hush, you! Come on Yuki. Let's go ask Takashiro if you can go get a tattoo."

**Sorrty it's so short. I have little patience for writing. Not that I don't love doing it, it's just that I start and then lose interest.**

**Just to clear it up this is before Yuki finds out that Kanata is really Reiga. It occured to me that Yuki hardly ever wears shortsleeved shirts so he could be hiding something under there.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well thanks to the **_**only**_** reveiwer i've had for this fic, I've decided not to abandon this to the cybernetic wolves. Because, I totally was going to. Wolves gotta eat too.**

" _You _want to get a tattoo?" clearly, Takashiro was skeptical about Yuki's desire to mark himself up. " Yeah. I already have one, see." Yuki rolled up his sleeve and showed it to the leader of the Giou. Takashiro looked _very_ suprised." Does Luka know about this?" he asked. Yuki looked away. "Yeah... I decided that he didn't really need to know about it until I actually _got _the tattoo. I kinda figured that he would disaprove, so I neglegted to tell him about either one. I mean, it's not like Luka really needs to know,right? " "What don't I need to know?" Yuki yelped. He hadn't even noticed Luka come in, and now he was right behind Yuki!

" Oh, nothing..." Yuki huriedly tried to push down his sleeve. Luka caught his wrist. " What is this?" Yuki looked uncomfortable. " That depends" he said " if it's a tattoo would you be upset?" By the look on Luka's face, the answer was yes. " Are you even old enough to legally have this?" he asked. The uncomfortable look again. "Well, I kinda got this in the back of the van of this one guy I know, so yeah, probaly not." Tooko, who had been strangely silent up until now raised an eyebrow. "You let some guy stab you with a needle that could possibly be carrying some form of hepatitus, in the back of van?" She asked. " That," Yuki said, clearly trying to avoid this discussion," is completley irrelevant. Anyway, back to the original disscussion. Can I get a tattoo?" "Of course." Takashiro said, at the same time Luka said " Absolutley not!" Luka glared at Takashiro. " I'm leaving. All of you are completley unreasonable." He walked out, scowling darkly at the ground.

"Well. Luka is obviously not very happy at the moment." Tooko said before she left too. There was an akward pause. Then Yuki cleared his throat. " I'm just gonna go now." He left.

**Later**

It was bedtime and Yuki was feeling guilty about making Luka mad. He hadn't meant to, but then how was he to know Luka was going get so upset over it? A knock at the door startled Yuki out of his thoughts. " Come in!" He called out. The door opened and Luka came in. He looked unusally flustered " I just wanted to say goodnight and that I- uhh... well I'm... " Yuki got up and gave Luka a hug. " I understand." he said " I'm sorry too." Luka smiled. "So," he said." What were you thinking of getting?" "I was thinking of getting 'God's Light' written on my lower back. A-a-a what did Tooko-chan call it? Oh, Yeah. A tramp stamp." Luka suppressed a laugh. " Goodnight Yuki." he said. He stood and bent down to kiss Yuki on the cheek. Yuki blushed and said " Sleep well,Luka."

**Well Luka's not happy about Yuki's tattoo, but at least he's not being mean anymore. I just can't have those to mad at each other for too long. Review so that the wolves don't come after this please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Man this is some seriously strenous work. I can't believe I managed to get this done. Anydoodle, on with the story!**

" Yuki, are you sure you want to get it done here?" Tooko asked. She looked at the tattoo parlour with disgust. " I mean, look at it! This place is a dump!" She wrinkled her nose. " And it smells too." Yuki laughed. "Don't worry! This place belongs to the same guy who did my first one so it's perfectly safe." he said and patted Tooko's arm reassuringly. He walked up to the door. Tooko and Luka shared a look and followed.

When they went inside, the atist was already working on a really big guy who already had tattoo covering half his body. Literally. He was in the process of getting the other half done. When the man who was doing the tattoos was done, he looked up to see who had come in. His face lit up when he saw Yuki. "Hey man!" he crowed. "Long time no see, huh?" They did that wierd lttle shoulder bump thing that guys do. "Hey, Darius." Yuki said. " These are my friends Luka and Tooko." He gestured to them. Upon closer inspection, it appeared that Darius was a tall black man with long black hair. Tooko totally checked him out. Darius saw her checking him out and grinned. " Lik what you see missy?" She blushed and looked away. Darius laughed and then said to Yuki. " So you gettin' some more ink?" Yuki nodded. " Yeah. I have the design right here. Put in on my lower back." Yuki pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to Darius. He looked at it and grinned. "You're such a little girl sometimes, man. I'm pretty sure getting a tattoo is the toughest thing you've ever done." Luka, who had been standing quietly in a corner started to say something, but stopped when he saw Yuki's smile. **(A/N: I don't know anything about geting a tattoo so I'm just going to skip to when they get back.)**

**Later**

Everyone stood around and admired Yuki's tattoo. "It looks really good, Yuki." Tsukumo said. Hotsuma nodded in agreement. " I wasn't sure you were actually going to get it." he said, still in awe. Tooko smiled "He was so brave when he got it too. He was just laying there laughing and talking like it was nothing." After a while they all went to bed, except for Tooko who was still on the phone with Darius.

**The End**

**Next week: Yuki get's Hepatitus!**

**No, I'm just kidding. That's the end. Review and what not. Even if fifteen years from now it's still on the site. It'll still give me the warm ya'll!**


End file.
